


Brothers Keeper

by alllywinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllywinchester/pseuds/alllywinchester
Summary: First of all, I'm not a Wincest shipper but I was interested in writing the conflict inside of Deans head and I gotta say it was a lot of fun. If you don't like it, don't read it it's as simple as that. Anyways...Dean has been fighting with his feelings for a long time, but when he can't keep control of it anymore, he decides to tell Sam about it. But will his brother return his feelings?





	Brothers Keeper

Why did everything in Dean Winchester's life have to be so hard?  
From the day his mother died on the ceiling, everything went down a dark road. His father started hunting, they didn't have a home anymore, he couldn't go to school like all the other kids. Then he grew up, he became a hunter himself and everything became even worse. All the whiskey and beer he drank every night, all the problems that kept piling on his shoulders until he couldn't carry the weight no more, the constant fear that something terrible could happen to his little brother Sammy.  
Sammy...  
How he had missed to say that name out loud.  
When Sam left his Dad and Dean to go to Stanford, it broke his heart. The older Winchester couldn't understand how his Dad could care so little about his son that he would never lose a single word about him, whereas Dean was having nightmares about his kid brother getting in danger. He knew that Sam was happy where he was, but that didn't change anything about the fact that his heart was aching.  
He always knew it. Always knew there was something wrong with him, something that made him cry himself to sleep at night. Of course he would do it so quietly that no one could hear it, but still... he cried. Because he was just so ashamed.  
The truth was, that Dean Winchester was in love with his brother. Always has been. But how could Sammy ever return his feelings? Brothers should love each other, of course they should, but Dean has figured out a long time ago that his feelings were more than brotherly love. He knew it because of the dreams he had at night, after which he woke up soaked with sweat, having the images of Sams soft lips on his still in his mind, he knew it because of the tingling feeling that spread over every inch of his body from where Sam had touched him, he knew it because of his hot cheeks when Sam walked around shirtless.  
He knew that he was in love with him and he hated himself for it.  
So when Sam left, it broke Deans heart but was a relief at the same time. This way he didn't have to fear being caught anymore. What would his father do to him if he knew about his feelings? He didn't even want to imagine...  
Now Sam was back, hunting with Dean and looking for their father. And all the feelings Dean tried to bury deep inside of him were back.  
He was in trouble. Big trouble.

It was already late in the night when Sam and Dean came back from their hunt. They just killed a nest of vamps and were covered in sweat, dirt and blood as they entered their motel room.  
Sam took a shower first, while Dean was looking for a potential new case on Sams laptop, drinking two bottles of beer by doing so. When Sam came back, Dean didn't look up from the laptop on purpose because he knew that his brother was only wearing a towel and his abs always turned him on. He didn't want to take the risk.  
"Found something?" Sam asked him and from the corner of his eyes Dean could see that he was taking on his shirt.  
"Nope." He stood up and put the laptop on Sams bed. "Your turn." He went to the bathroom and opened the door. A second before he closed it, he could see Sams bare leg and immediatly the thought about his brothers legs around his hips crossed his mind.  
As he stood in the shower and Sammys legs were still around his hips, gave him another problem to take care of. Knowing that the walls and doors were thin as paper, he tried to be really quiet, but still a few moans escaped his lips as he stroaked himself while his little brother was doing the most inappropriate things inside his head. And then finally he was released.  
"Did you have fun?" Sam mocked him as Dean left the bathroom, glancing up from his laptop.  
He didn't know why, but suddenly he felt so much anger inside his chest, that Dean had to be careful not to scream at Sam. He wasn't angry at Sams remark, he was angry at himself. He was angry, because he let it happen again. He promised himself so many times he wouldn't do that anymore, wouldn't let Sam cross his mind so often, well at least not in some ways. He felt disgusted by himself, like he was some sort of scum.  
"Shut up." Was everything Dean choked out, before he grabbed his jacket and left the room abruptly.  
"Dean?" His brother called after him, but he was already outside the door. He quickly crossed the parking lot and took out the keys to his beloved 67 Chevy Impala. Just as he turned on the engine, it happened. The tears he tried so hard to hold back were now running down his cheeks. But that only made him angrier.  
Not being able to control his feelings anymore, he kicked down his foot and drove off with way more speed than allowed. He didn't even know where he was driving, he just knew that he was trying to get as far away from that Motel as he could. Away from Sammy...  
When he finally came to a halt, his tears were dried on his cheeks. But as soon as he got out of the Impala and sat on its hood, looking up in the night sky, he felt them prickling in the corners of his eyes again.  
"Son of a bitch!" He yelled loudly, jumping down and walking towards the trees that were not far from him. Without thinking, he started punching them, until his knuckles started bleeding, but even then he didn't stop. The rough bark and the small pieces that stuck on his raw flesh made the pain even worse, but Dean enjoyed it, he enjoyed every single second of it.  
It made him forget about Sam.  
When he finally stopped, completely out of breath and his knuckles almost punched down to the bone, he stepped back, leaning against the Impala. He stood there for a long time, staring down at the dark grass.  
He had to tell Sam.  
And if he hated him for it, then so be it. But he couldn't live like that anymore. He couldn't hide or deny his feelings anymore. This was going to be the end of their relationship. He was going to tell him and then they were going to seperate, pretending like they never had a brother. Because who wants a brother like him? A brother who is nothing more than a disgusting freak?  
It was midnight when Dean arrived at the Motel again. He turned off the engine and sat there, his hands still on the steering wheel, breathing in and out deeply, trying to calm himself down. But he wasn't even nervous. He didn't hope that Sam would return his feelings, how could he? There was just this numb feeling, that started spreading over every inch of his body.  
It was time...  
"Where have you been?" Sams voice sent shivers down Deans spine as he closed the door. He had his back towards Sam, his hands shaking on the doorknob. If Sammy only knew what he was about to hear.  
"Sammy-" Dean said, but then he stopped. He felt like he didn't have the right to say his brothers nickname anymore, so he started over. "Sam, I gotta talk to you."  
"Where have you been, Dean? I was worri-" As Dean turned around Sam stopped. "Did you cry?" He asked his brother confused and walked towards him, his long legs carrying him through the room in only two seconds. "What happened to your hands?" Sams brows were drawn together as he reached out for Deans hand, but he flinched, not wanting Sam to touch him anymore. He felt too dirty.  
"Dean, show me your knuckles." Sam commanded, trying to get his arm again, but Dean was faster. "Dean, come on that's not funny." He grabbed Deans wrist and pulled his hand towards him, looking at the damage. "What did you do?" He breathed out. Dean was looking on the floor, he felt too ashamed to face his brother now.  
Realising that he was not going to get an answer, Sam pushed Dean on one of the chairs, then he rushed into the bathroom to get a first aid kit and took Deans Whiskey. When Dean didn't complain, Sam knew there was definitely something wrong.  
Carefully he took Deans hand into his own again, turning it so he could see the bleeding knuckles. He looked up at his brother, his face grey and with no expression. He had never seen him like this before and it scared the hell out of him. Looking back at his hands, he poured some Whiskey over them to clean the wounds, what made Dean flinch, then he stitched the deepest parts and wrapped bandages around them. It took him almost an hour until everything was wrapped up properly.  
Sam was still crouching, when he finished and looked up at Dean. His brother looked like someone had stolen his soul... Sam pinched the back of his nose and closed his eyes for a second, then he spoke up.  
"Dean, what's wrong?" He asked his brother, slightly leaning against his knee so he could keep balance.  
"I gotta tell you something." Dean said quietly and gulped, blinking back tears.  
"What?" Sam asked and got up, pulling a chair in front of Dean so he could face him. "What is it?" For a second Dean looked at Sam, wanting to remember his face like this, soft and beautiful as always, not angry.  
"You know, I... I..." Dean gulped down the lump in his throat that was giving him trouble speaking. "I can't hunt with you anymore." He said then. Sam looked at him, his eyebrows pulled up and his lips slightly opened.  
"Why not?" He asked confused.  
"You're going to hate me for this." Dean muttered and buried his face in his hand. He just couldn't bare to see the moment Sam realised it. "I'm in love with you, Sam."  
That was it. It was out. After all these years, finally Dean outed himself. On the one hand he was relieved, he wouldn't have to carry this weight anymore. On the other hand, he was so scared of Sams reaction that he couldn't even look up anymore. He said it. Sam knew it.  
"Dean, I..." Sam gulped and Deans head snapped up. His voice was calm, not like he expected it to be. "I don't know what to say." Sam said quietly and looked into his brothers eyes. For a moment there was silence, then Dean started laughing, making Sam look confused by his reaction.  
"You don't know what to say?" He screamed and laughed again. "Come on, Sam! Yell at me!" He stood up abruptly and started walking up and down the room like a tiger, gesturing aggressively with his bandaged hands. "Come on, tell me that I am a freak, that I'm sick, that I'm disgusting or whatever the hell you wanna call me! Because truth is, I don't really care! Because I already know what I am." He looked at Sam, both brothers now tears in their eyes. "A monster."  
"Dean..." Like in slow motion Sam stood up too, then started walking towards his brother. Deans breath was heavy and as soon as Sam was standing, he looked at the floor again. "I would never... NEVER call you a monster." Dean felt Sam close to him, he could feel his breath in his hair, but he refused to look up. He didn't want to see the disappointment in his brothers eyes. "How could you think that?"  
Suddenly Sams hand was on Deans cheek and pulled his head up. When their eyes met, Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing. All the things he imagined to see in Sams eyes when he told him, anger, disgust, disappointment,... nothing of that was there. Not a single one of them.  
"How could you think that?" Sam repeated, a tear falling down his cheek. Dean opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly Sam leaned forward and the next second his lips met Deans. Dean stood there, his whole body frozen and his eyes wide open, until he could process what just happened.  
Putting his bandaged hands on Sams shoulders, he pushed his brother away from him.  
"W-What are you doing, Sam?" Dean asked in shock, his lips trembling. Sam looked at him in confusion.  
"Dean, don't you understand?" He said upset, furrowing his brows again.  
"No, Sam. Don't do that." As he was stumbling backwards, Dean felt fear in his chest. "I don't want you to go through this. What would everyone else think? What would Bobby think? I don't want anyone to think of you like that." He stuttered, still walking backwards until he felt his back against a wall.  
"Think like what? Like WE are freaks? Or like WE are sick? Or like WE are disgusting?" With every we, Sam took a step towards Dean. "You don't get it, do you?" Sam asked his older brother. They were standing really close now, their chests almost touching. "Dean, did you really think you were the only one all the time? Did you think you were the only one getting turned on by your brother's shirtless body? Did you think you were the only one jerking off, while having images of your brother in your head?" He looked at Dean, who had a blank expression on his face. "Because you weren't." Sam took a last step towards him. Their noses were now an inch apart. "You're my brother, Dean. And I love you. Maybe more than I should. But I'd be damned if that stopped me from loving you."  
As he heard Sams words, a sudden impuls took over Deans body and he grabbed Sams neck, pulled him towards him and kissed him hard on the lips. He wanted to tangle his fingers in Sams long hair, but since they were bandaged, he could just feel it with the tips of his fingers.  
"Sammy." Dean breathed out as Sam wrapped his arms around Deans waist and pulled him even closer.  
"I know." Sam could clearly feel the bulge in his brothers pants and grinned, knowing that it was him who did this to Dean. Slipping his fingers under the hem of Deans shirt, he pulled it up and Dean quickly lifted his arms to help him getting it off, then he did the same with Sam. "You don't know for how long I wanted to do this." Sam whispered onto Deans lips.  
Dean leaned his head back against the wall as Sam broke the kiss and started to lick down his neck, stopping at his sweet spot for a second, then continuing to kiss down his chest and nipples.  
"How... do you... know about that?" Dean chocked out, feeling adrenaline rushing through his veins. Sam knew exactly how he could make him crazy.  
"Do you really think I never noticed the hickeys?" Sam asked, licked his lips and got back out, kissing Dean on the lips again. Dean moaned into him, he tasted so good. "Dean," Sam panted as his brother grinded his hips into his. "I-I need you."  
Those three words made Deans head go wild. He grabbed his brothers legs, and even though he was way taller than him, lifted him up and carried him towards one of the Queen sized beds, letting himself fall on top of him. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight, so he quickly pulled them off, with Sams help because he couldn't open the button with his bandaged hands.  
After they managed to get Sams jeans off too, Dean started sucking Sams neck, while Sams hands found their way down Deans back and to his butt. Dean groaned when Sam squeezed it. His brother grinned, satisfied with himself. Dean knew that Sam wanted to tease him, so he decided to go even farther down. Licking at his navel for a second, he put his fingers under Sams boxers and pulled them down. Sam was just as hard as him, but he never thought that his brother was that huge. Glancing up at him for a moment, he saw Sams eyes twisting in pleasure, then he moved down and licked his cock. Sam groaned when Deans hot tongue caressed him, then Dean took his complete length inside his mouth.  
Sam felt nothing but pleasure while his brother sucked him. His hands found their way down to Deans head and pulled his hair, his breath was getting heavier, until he felt like he couldn take it anymore.  
"D-Dean." He panted. "I'm close."  
"No, not yet." Dean moved back up and Sam winced at the abscence of heat. When Dean started kissing him again, Sam hesitated for a moment, until his taste vanished from Deans mouth. It was hot and messy, with saliva dripping and teeth clacking, until both of them knew that if they didn't do it now, it was too late.  
"Are you okay?" Dean asked his brother and looked into his beautiful eyes, that seemed to change colour every time he looked at him. Sam nodded and put his hand on Deans cheek.  
"I want you inside of me." He whispered, then he pulled Dean down to his lips. That was everything Dean needed to hear.  
He lifted Sammys legs, who wrapped them around Deans hips, then he moved, so both of them were comfortable. As he looked back at Sammy to see if he was still okay with it, he hesitated. He would have never thought that he would see his brother like this outside of his dreams. His cheeks were red, pupils dilated with lust and his mouth slightly open, as he was panting, waiting for him to push in.  
"This is gonna hurt." The older Winchester looked at his brother, but Sam only nodded, preparing for the sweet pain that was about to come. Dean slowly pushed forwards, not looking away from Sammy for even a second, watching his face carefully for any sign of distress. When Sam winced and furrowed his brows, Dean hesitated again. "I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't want to hurt you, I'm so sorry."  
"Shut up and move, Dean." Sam moaned and grabbed his brothers face, pulling him back down. At the same second, he pushed his hip forwards, while silently screaming into Deans mouth.  
"S-Sammy?" Dean broke the kiss and looked at his brother worriedly, but Sam knew that he was overthinking again, so he put his arms around his back and rolled them over, so he was on top of him. Dean looked really confused for a moment, but when Sam started moving up and down, he threw his head back into the pillow. "Fuck, Sammy!" He groaned and reached out for his brother, who bent down to kiss him again.  
Dean pushed his tongue through Sams lips and they fought for dominance, as their hands explored every inch of each others body. It didn't take Dean long until he was close, having this hot man on top of him, and when Sam pushed him over the edge with a roll of his hips that sent explosions of pleasure through Deans body, he came with his brothers name on his lips. Sam came a second later, then he collapsed on top of Dean. Both of them were panting heavily, as they shared one last kiss. Sam rolled over and took a tissue from Deans nightstand to clean Deans chest. Afterwards, they cuddled up, without saying a word, still breathing heavily.  
"Sammy," Dean whispered after a while, when Sam was already almost asleep.  
"Hmm?" He murmured and turned his head, so he could see Deans face. Dean was spooning him from behind and placed a soft kiss behind Sams ear, then he cuddled back into his neck.  
"I love you, Sammy." He whispered and pulled his brother closer, breathing in his scent.  
"I love you too, Dean." Sam whispered back, then he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, his brothers protecting arms around him.

"Hey Dean." Sam was folding another shirt he found on the floor after their third day at the Motel. They decided to take a little break before they went to the next hunt, if you know what I mean.  
"What?" Dean passed him after giving him a quick kiss, then let himself fall on Sams bed. Sam rolled his eyes and put the shirt into their duffel bag to the others, then hesitating for a second. He wanted to ask Dean something, but wasn't sure how he would react.  
"You know, what do you think of... going to Europe?" Dean shot up from his laying position and looked at his brother with wide eyes.  
"Europe?" He asked him and raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, you know." Sam walked towards the bed and sat on Deans lap, his arms arround his neck and one knee on each side of Deans thighs. "Seeing other cultures, visiting countries we've never seen before where no one knows us..." He seemed to put a lot of meaning into the last part of the sentence and Dean got the hint, smirking at his little brother.  
"You know actually," He pulled Sam closer by wrapping his arms around his waist. "that sounds like an awesome idea." Sam smiled and kissed Dean long and sweet. "But first," Dean said then, tightening the grip around Sam. "I have to do something else with you." He pushed Sam over, so he was on top of him.  
"Oh really? Well, what is that thing you want to do with me?" Sammy said, licking his lips seductively.  
"Did I say with you?" Dean asked and raised an eyebrow, his hands slowly wandering down Sams chest and stomach. "Actually, I just wanted to say... I have to do you."  
"Is that a threat or a promise?" Sam whispered, as Dean bent down and their noses were inches apart from touching.  
"Your choice." Dean smirked, then he pressed his lips on Sams again.  
Well, apparently they had to delay their departure... Again...


End file.
